Catch Me If You Can
by LilyLivesInMySoul
Summary: Those words ruined her life. If she would have just gone with Davenport maybe she'd have a better life. Or What if Donald was only able to save Adam and Chase from Douglas? First Fanficion! The second genre will come in towards the end. Maybe... More characters than listed!
1. Chapter 1

What if Donald only saved Adam and Chase from Douglas?

I do not own Lab Rats or the original idea.

I honestly don't remember where I first read it, but that author has not updated in a long time, sooooooooo yeahhh. *akward silence*

First Fanic ever! Let's get started!

'''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''"""""""'''

*14 years ago*

3 toddlers crawl around the hard stone floor of a lab. Two boys and one girl. Subjects A, B, and C. The three were inseperable. Even at that age subject A was already protctive of his two siblings. They spent allday everyday training hard for Douglas. It was grueling work for such young children, but of they didn't work hard enough they'd be beaten. None of them wanted that. It was a tough life for them, but as long as they were all together it was a little more bearable.

Even Douglas, as mean as he was, knew the kids should never be seperated.

They were all together until one day...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please tell me what you guys think of my first chapter.

Remember, Hate=Tears Love=Shoutout+Tons of smiling!

Until we meet again...


	2. Chapter 2

*2 years later*

After living with Douglas for so long, the kids were all bruised and scared. Bree was the worst of the three. Douglas was hardest on her because he thought she was the weakest of the three.

The sad part about it all is that this is all the kids have ever known. They don't know of a life that is any different. All they know is that they want to be away from Douglas.

"Adee?" Little Bree said in a small weak voice.

"Are you 'kay?" Little Adam immediatly responded.

"Not really..."

Douglas had thrown Bree harshly into the room just moments before. After beating her mercilessly.

"What hurts?" Adam said in his best authorative tone. He was scared, but he knew he had to be strong. This was a really bad beating for her. So many bruises...

"Everything!" She cried out in pain.

Throughout all of this Little Chase was sitting next to Bree.

Even at such a young age Chase understood what was going on. He is a super genius after all and he was worried about his sister.

It took her a while, but Bree finally collected herself. She put on a brave face for her brothers.

"I'm 'kay"

Adam and Chase had their doubts.

"Bee, are you sure? Maybe you" Adam started before Douglas interrupted him.

"Training! Now!" Douglas yelled.

"I'm 'kay." Bree said to her concerned brothers before they left the room.

)(

In the old training room the kids tried to train. Bree sped around the room, Adam shot lazers out of his eyes at a target, and Chase practiced his many abilites.

It was a normal day for them until, *CRASH*


	3. Chapter 3

Footsteps followed the crash. Big, loud, urgent steps.

Adam was curious about who the steps belonged to, as was Chase. Bree... not so much. She was terrified and she was still shooken up from her last beating.

The footsteps get closer and closer until they come to a stop outside the training room. The door opens and middle-aged man with black hair briskly walks in.

The boys stay in their places in fasination with the man.

Bree backs up as far as she can.

They stand like that for a moment before the man quickly says, "Come with me kids, I can get you out of this bad place." He says it real slowly.

The three look at eachother. Adam and Chase look thrilled. Bree looks terrified.

"Guys! We can't go with him!" Bree says with wide eyes.

The boys look at eachother and just shrug.

"Yeah we can. Come on Bee." Adam tries.

"No." She says firmly.

Donald realizes he has to step in. 'What do I do?' He thinks to himself.

"Donnie! I know you're here!" Douglas yells.

Donald realizes that he has to get himself and the kids out now.

"Come guys we have to go!" Donald yells with urgency.

Footsteps are heard. He's getting closer.

"No!" Bree yells.

She then looks at him with defience.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled before speeding off.

"Bree!" Adam and Chase cried out simotaniously.

They started to run after her, only to be held back by Donald.

They looked up at him in desperation.

"We can't leave without Bee!" Chase cried out.

Donald looked at the little boys, before saying, "We have to!"

Donald then takes the two boys and leaves.

Bree's words echo in his head. "Catch me if you can. Catch me if you can. Catch me if you can..."

88888888

What do you guys think so far? Am I doing okay? BTW the traffic stats for this story are so cool .at!


End file.
